


Spilled Milk

by Inktastic1711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Play, Bucky Barnes Gets a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, did i mention the fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-19 18:27:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20661737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/pseuds/Inktastic1711
Summary: Daddy Steve comforts Bucky. That’s it. That’s the fic.For the Captain America Septender Challenge.





	Spilled Milk

Steve leaned his head against the wall outside of the bathroom in resignation. He tried to know when to back off these days. “Bucky, honey,” he paused, but there was no response, “I love you, I’m going to go sit down. Can you tell me you’re ok at least?”

“Ok, Steve,” came a soft reply. Hiccups continued, but the sobs had ended. That was probably as good as he was going to get for now.

“Ok, Bucky, thank you. Come out when you’re ready.” Steve grabbed a small ice pack from the freezer before parking himself on the sofa. He leaned back and laid the ice on the side of his face that Bucky’s fist had collided with earlier. He hadn’t meant to. Steve was pretty sure they both knew that. But Bucky was distraught at having hit him. And really, it was Steve’s fault for surprising him. For trying to kiss his boyfriend when he was sleeping. Ugh. Steve closed his eyes and tried to relax.

Minutes passed. It maybe only a few, but they stretched painfully for Steve as he waited for Bucky to emerge from the bathroom where he had fled, crying, earlier. 

Steve had come home from a late dinner and schmooze event and Bucky was asleep. Had stayed asleep all through Steve coming in, locking up, undressing, and climbing into bed, right up until the moment Steve leaned over to press a kiss on his sleeping temple. That had been the trigger. Bucky jerked awake and came up swinging. Unfortunately he had great aim, even startled and disoriented. So Steve had a temporary shiner, and Bucky had a meltdown. Nothing to do but wait it out. They hadn’t had any incidents like this in a couple of months now, but for a while they had been a frequent occurrence. Steve had learned that trying to coax Bucky out before he was ready usually just led to a painful battle of wills, and of course more crying. 

Finally, Steve heard the door open, and forced himself not to jump up, to wait and be patient. In his peripheral vision he could just see his lover hovering at the doorway, folding in on himself, making himself look smaller. Less threatening.

“Is that my baby boy?” Steve called gently.

“Yes, daddy,” was the soft reply. Good. Steve could work with this.

“Well, don’t be a stranger, doll. Come here.” Steve sat up slowly and set the ice pack down as Bucky shuffled over in front of him.

“I’ll take my punishment now, sir,” Bucky said softly when he was standing in front of Steve. His arms were crossed, holding his stomach, his eyes were somewhere on the floor.

“Now, sweetheart,” Steve started, but was cut off by an anxious tumbling of words from Bucky.

“No, daddy, I’m sorry and I need to be punished. Please don’t draw it out. Please.”

“Kneel, baby,” Steve said, giving himself a moment to regroup. When Bucky was kneeling in front of him he reached out and softly tilted his chin up so that their eyes met, and then pressed his thumb over Bucky’s lips, “Seen and not heard, understood?” Bucky gave a small nod and Steve let his hand fall, “First, let’s review what punishments are for. Punishments are for correcting infractions, that is breaking rules, am I right?”

“Yes, daddy,”

“Good. Now, can you tell me what rule you think you’ve broken?” Bucky’s eyes widened and his eyebrows knit together.

“I hit you, daddy.”

“Yes, that happened, but you didn’t break a rule, did you?”

“But, I was bad,” the anxious tone was more strained this time. It was breaking Steve’s heart.

“No. You were not bad,” he lifted his finger under Bucky’s chin again, forcing eye contact, “You were startled. You didn’t break any rules, and you did not do anything wrong. Do you understand?” Bucky blinked at him and a tear escaped his eye, Steve caught it with his thumb, “Sweetheart, there is not punishment. I promise. I love you, and I am not upset with you,” Bucky finally nodded slightly and Steve let out a breath. He guided Bucky’s head onto his lap and stroked his hair and temples. Slowly he felt tension leave both of them and silence fell like a comfortable blanket.

“True or false?” Steve said softly when he chose to break the quiet, “Chocolate milk is the best milk.”

“True, daddy,” Bucky whispered, head still pillowed on Steve’s lap.

“Mmm, good. True or false? Frappuccinos are just coffee milkshakes?”

“True, daddy,”

“True or false? Bucky loves frappuccinos anyway.”

“True, daddy,” this time there was a hint of a smile in his voice.

“True or false, Daddy thinks Bucky is the prettiest thing he’s ever seen.”

“Daddy,” Bucky whined, burying his face against Steve’s knees.

“True. Mmm, come here, baby,” Steve gently pulled Bucky up and onto his lap facing him, “Kiss?” Bucky leaned close and gave him a quick peck, before laying his head on Steve’s shoulder, “That’s my baby boy,” Steve said into his hair, wrapping his arms around Bucky, “My pretty little baby. Daddy ain’t never gonna let you go,” Steve took in the feeling of Bucky going soft and pliant in his arms. He was warm against Steve, only a thin tank top separated him from Steve’s bare chest, legs around his waist like a baby koala. Bucky yawned and nuzzled at Steve, “I know, doll. It’s past both our bedtimes,” and Steve hoisted them both up from the sofa, intending to go straight to the bedroom.

“Milk,” mumbled Bucky.

“Mmm, what’s that?”

“Chocolate milk?” It was less mumbled, but still soft.

“Chocolate milk?” Steve asked, as though he wasn’t used to this particular bedtime request.

“Chocolate milk, please, daddy?”

“Mmm, since you asked so politely,” and Steve carried him into the kitchen, where he opened the fridge and grabbed a small bottle from the door before walking them both down the hall to the master bedroom.

Only Steve’s bedside lamp was on, casting a warm glow across the bed. He gently lay Bucky down, pulling the blankets up to tuck him in, and then he opened the chocolate milk to hand him. Bucky’s face was soft and sleepy now, dark hair fanned on the pillow. Steve took his hands, one by one and kissed the knuckles softly. Bucky sighed and relaxed deeper, seemingly melting into the bed.

Satisfied, Steve climbed in on his side and turned off the light. Bucky scooted himself up against Steve, wordlessly taking the little spoon spot. Steve smiled and wrapped an arm around his waist.

“I love you, Steve,” Steve squeezed him close.

“I know. I love you, too.”

“Forever and ever until you’re dead?”

“Won’t ever stop, Buck, not even then,” Bucky sighed, satisfied, and drifted off. Steve counted their breaths until he also drifted off. Everything outside of those four walls could wait, he had the world in his arms

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this was tender enough. <3


End file.
